Hiei's world
by Lord-Shishroe
Summary: Yeah hiei and kurama get into a huge fight which cause hiei to .... you'll see its pretty good but not that GREAT
1. Kurama vs hiei Fight!

Title:Hieis World.  
  
Disclaimer:I actually own alot of these people....  
  
Chapter1:Hiei vs. Kurama! Fight!  
  
Hiei opens one of his eyes and looks at kurama staring at him. "Take a picture." Hiei says closing another eye. Hiei then relises  
  
He was in kurama;s house. "What the hell?" Hiei as he eyes kurama. "You got knocked out by yusuke remeber?" Kurama smiles  
  
"By Yusuke? How the hell did i get knocked out by that wimp?" Hiei asks and sits on he couch he was sleeping on.  
  
"Well you were talking crap like always and yusuke just swung and knocked you out." Kurama hands him cereal.  
  
"I don't want Human food!" He gets up angry. "Well i was just trying to help!" Kurama talks back  
  
"Watch it Kurama you don't wanna ge hurt!" Hiei smirks. "I'm not the one who got knocked out by yusuke!" Kurama stands up.  
  
"No but your abou to get knocked out by me!" hiei says. "Hn." "You talk to much hiei." Kurama laughs.  
  
He Walks over to kurama and punches him and wathces him fall in a chair breaking it. "Don't talk o me like that you fool!"  
  
Kurama wipes the blood from his mouth. "Hmmm." Kurama stares. "hn." Hiei stares back. "Hiei...You talk to much." Kurama smiles.  
  
"...Shut Up!" He Runs up into kurama face slamming his fists into his face the blood from the blows flys all over hiei.  
  
".." Kurama falls on the ground and looks up. Kurama get up and merges his fists into hieis chest making hiei fly back words and ito  
  
the wall. He dents the wall and thhe wood falls on his head. "Damn you Kurama." Hiei takes out his sword and puts it through kuramas   
  
Stomach and the blood flies into hieis face. Hiei takes the sword out and looks at the gasping kurama. Kurama with barely any energy   
  
Takes out his rosewhip and swings it at hiei and it damages his chest. Hiei manages to crawl out the door into the alleyway and once again  
  
Faints.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
-The next day-   
  
"Kurama!" Yusuke yells as he runs in.  
  
"Yu-suke." Kurama smiles  
  
"How the hell did this happen?" Yusuke asks.  
  
"Hiei Did- "  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Yes hiei."  
  
"Don't worry i'll get botan or keiko to tend your wounds." Yusuke walks out the door looking for hiei.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
When hiei opens his eyes his sees a man with blue hair standing on the wall... He looked about 17 and 5'11. He had wolf ears blue ears and wore  
  
Baggy clothes. ((hes half mine,))  
  
"Yo." The man says.  
  
"hn." Hiei looks up at him.  
  
"You have terrbile wounds." The man says.  
  
"Not that its your buisness."  
  
"Thats true." The man sighs.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Shes always late.."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"well aint you gonna intraduce yourself?" The man asks.  
  
"No" Hiei replies  
  
"Well then guess i wont either."   
  
"hn."  
  
A Cat girl that looks 17 walks up she is 5'5.she has Dark blue hair. shes wearing the same type of clothes he is and has green eyes.((Shes half mine))  
  
"Finally." The man says.  
  
"Shut up!" She says and looks at hiei. "Hi i'm Oomakil who are you?" She asks with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hiei." He said looking at her, Yoy.  
  
"What the hell? You said thats none of my buisness!" The man says.  
  
"Nice to meet you hiei of this is my brother shishroe!" She smiles.  
  
"Hn." Hiei stares again.  
  
"You hungry?" She asks."Uh..."   
  
"Don't give this jerk food its a waste of our time were spose to go and kill this yusuke charachter!"shishroe says.  
  
"Shut up jerk!" She says.  
  
"Yusuke?" He looks up.  
  
"Yeah! Something wrong with that?" shishroe asks.  
  
"hn." He looks at shishroe. "No its nothing butyou give me that again i'm gonna rip your tounge out.  
  
______________--  
  
Please Review i know its not to good but... 


	2. Lord Bingo!

Chapter2: Lord bingo.  
  
She bends down and hands him a apple. Hiei stares at the apple then grabs it and takes a bite. "hn." He looks up at her.  
  
"Welcome." She gets up and looks at shishroe. "Well..." she looks down to hiei. "How would you like to join are team?"  
  
She asks. "What?" Shishroe looks at her angrily. "You know he can join us! No runts can join us." ((hiei is taller in this  
  
Okay? 5'5.)) "I am not a runt." Hiei gets up angrily and ends up on a building. "I can beat you in a race with these wounds  
  
and all." Hiei smirks. "Okay..." He laughs. "Go!" Oomakil yells and they start to run. Hiei can;t tell were shishroe is.   
  
Shishroe kicks him and hiei falls. "Hn." Hiei gets up and speeds after him hiei bumps into him and kicks him against  
  
The wall. "Huh?" shishroe gets back in the race speeding.  
  
-5 minutes later they come to a stop and see oomakil ahead.-  
  
"Slowpokes." She says. They both look at eachother. Just then a man that looks 26 comes from the sky. He has Brown hair and  
  
is 5'8 and carries a staff. "You guys playing games again?" He asks. "Lord bingo!" shishroe yelps. "Hey bingo." She laughs.  
  
"I don't see whats so funny." He says. "Gee you party pooper." She laughs. "And who's this a playmate?" Bingo asks  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Well run along."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Didn'tyou hear me?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Whats your name?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Earth to hn.."   
  
"Shut up."Hiei mouths off to bingo.  
  
"Ehh?" Bingo looks at him. "Errmmm Well you seem rather nice." Bingo laughs. "So do you...SIR." Hiei rolls his eyes.  
  
"hmmm." Bingo looks at him. "Bingy he wants to join us!" she smiles. "He wants to become are team."  
  
"I never said that!" hiei yells. "But yes i would like to SIR," Hiei smirks.   
  
"Fine. Fill out this form i'll be back in 20 minutes." Bingo walks away.  
  
"Jerk." Hiei says. "Aint he?" Shishroe sighs.  
  
"See you guys agree on something." She giggles.  
  
"Huh? No we didn;t hes a jerk i am not!" They both say.  
  
"Aww come on ya'll get along were gonna be working together." She smiles. "Yours giving me second thoughts about this.." Hiei  
  
grins. "Yeah? Well just fill out the form shorty." "You call me that again i'm going to rip your skull out of you head.  
  
crush it then put it back together and back in." Hiei smirks. "Oh boy now i'm scared...." Shishroe jokes. "Shish shut up."  
  
She growls. "Yeah litsen to here she might be able to teach a few things hell a rat could teach you a few things." Hiei jokes. "Shut up and fill out your form man." shishroe says.  
  
Hiei looks at the form  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Yusuke looks around "Ermm no sight of Hiei better go back and see if Kurama's doing okay.. I mean keiko and botan aint the   
  
Best nurses." He starts to walk and bumps into a tall man. "please move out of my way sir." Yusuke laughs.   
  
"Are you yusuke yurameshi?" The man asks. "Yes are you a fan?" yusuke asks. "No i'm here to kill you." He hits yusuke and   
  
sends him flying. "ow man what the hell." Yusuke makes the spirt gun pose. '"SPIRT GUN!" He shoots and and sends the guy flying. "well now that thats over." when he comes to kurama house he looks through the window and sees Keiko sleeping and botan and Kurama on the couch makeing out. "The hell?" He walks in. "What the hell is going on?" yusuke looks at them.  
  
She pushes off him. "Yusuke..." Kurama looks at him. "Yusuke!" Botan looks at him too. "What are you doing here?" she asks.  
  
well what are you doing that close?" Yusuke asks. "Nothing you saw nothing sily." "Yeah nothing at all you must be seeing   
  
things dude." Kurama smiles.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!Please 


End file.
